We're All Related?
by LaliwuvsanimeX3
Summary: What if Haruhi and Ciel shared a cousin?He's from Haruhi's dad's side and Ciel's mom's side O.oWhat if they all came together at ouran?read to find out :3
1. Chapter 1

** Haruhi's Cross-dressing Cousin!**

**My second story yay!oh and ima start doing story requests so tell me if you want me to make you a story :3**

**Note:this after they changed Haruhi so ima still inclued the meanie red-head lady **

* * *

_"Damn this school's pretty big"_Chris wore combat boots,blue/black ripped jeans,a black leather jacket over a white t-shirt with a skull on it,a Ying/Yang neacklace and a hat over his messy black/red had his backpack slung over his right shoulder_ "I wonder if I'll find a quiet place to read the libraries here are too loud" _Then he encountered a room that said Music_ Room #3 "Maybe it'll be quiet here"_ Chris opened the door and was blinded by...flower petals? He after the light went away he saw 7 boys that said"**Welcome" **One of the boys seems surprised to see Chris but then he shook it off.

Chris took a good look at the guys and then let his eyes wander the rest of the room ending up staring at the piano in the absent-mindently began walking towards it blocking out everything the other guys put his backpack down,took a seat and began to play _Sonata No.14 in C-sharp Minor for Piano,Op.27;2,"Moonlight" agitato(**its a really good song i got it from ny ipod**_** :D)**.The boys watched as his hands moved swifty across the young boy with light brown hair confirmed his suspicion.

When Chris finished, he heard an applause and jumped forgetting he had an looked at the boys carefully again,recognized one,abd walked up to him.

"So Haruhi"Chris began startling the other boys"Are you gonna tell me why you're wearing guys clothes?" He felt something creep up from behind and did a round-house kick,but missed his target and hit a vase instead.

"Aw now you've done it!" said a red-head "We were going to put that in an auction starting at 8 million yen!" Chris sighed,not surprised"So how am I gonna pay?Oh yeah and I never got your names."

"We run a host club and you shall be paying with your body!"beagn the tall blond one"you shall be the host club's dog!My name is Tamaki,the king of the Host Club"he began to introduce everyone"This is Kyoya the cool type" he pointed at the guy with glasses "Hikaru and Kaoru the mischivious type" he pointed at the twins who gave Chris a mischivious smile "Haninozuka,but everyone calls him Honey,the boy lolita and Takashi,you can call him Mori, the wild type"he gestured to a small boy with a pink stuff bunny and a tall,silent guy."And this is Haruhi,the natural type."

"I'm taking it as 'your labled on your peronality' kinda thing"replied Chris in a bored voice "So I'm working as your errand boy until I pay all that money off?Oh fun"he said rolling his eyes.

**_The Host Club is now open for business!_**

Chris stood by Kyoya watching the others while holding Usa-chan and sighed.

"Do they really do this every day"he asked Kyoya "Yup" "Well I'm go bug Haruhi"he gave Honey back Usa-chan before he did."Here you go Honey-sempai." "Thanks Chris-chan!" Honey beamed at him.

Chris walked behind Haruhi's chair so that she couldn't see him and began to play with her was confused when she saw that her guests had a light blush on their cheeks and felt someone play with her looked up and saw Chris with his arms resting on the back of her chair.

"Hi Haruhi"he said

"What's wrong?" she asked

"I got bored standing next to Kyoya so a came to bug you"he said poking her cheek"I shall call you squishy and you shall be mine and you shall be my squishy"he told her grinning.

"Um..Haruhi"asked one of her guests"Who's he?"

"Oh yeah Chris is my cousin on my dad's side of the family"

"Which is why my hair has a red looking tint to pops has red hair"Chris explained being careful to not call Haruhi a she.

(Club closes)

"HARUHI!WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL DADDY CHRIS WAS YOUR COUSIN!"

"One you're not my dad and two you didn't ask"

"Chris Nightmare" "**So thats what was missing Kyoya's analysis"**the twins said."Born October parents run a famous clothing line just like the twins' mother. His dad runs a motorcyle line as mom is Haruhi's dad's sister born in Japan,his dad was born in England."

"So when are you going to tell them?"Haruhi asked her cousin.

"I think ima wait until everyone but stupid finds out"

"What was that?"asked Tamaki "Oh nothing" Chris said waving his hand.

"Alright then..change into this uniform!"he yelled holding out the boys uniform"I'm guessing I'm gonna be part of the club huh?"Chris took the uniform,went to change,and came out quickly."How do I look?"he asked.

"You...look...ADORABLE!"Tamaki hugged him and swung him around"Mori-sempai!Help!" Mori grabbed the boy,then his eyes widened in realization."Umm mori-sempai?youcan put me down now."

**_The Next Day...  
_**

"So um Chris-san,how long have you known Haruhi?" Chris was surprised that he had gotten customers the very next day.

"I've known him ever since I can remember."he said,a soft smile playing on his lips making the girls blush.

"So then" another girl began "How did your parents meet?"

"Well,my dad came to Japan on a business trip and while walking on the streets he saw my mom drop somethings so he went to go help her."

"Aw! how cute!"

"Then-"he was cut off by someone opening the door and the person looked in. He looked like he would be in Chris' class,The boy had blue/black hair and an eye the most beautiful shade of blue,the other was covered by a medical eye one eye wandered around the room.

"Um Chris-san?Is something wrong?" he stood up and looked the boy straight in the eyes.

"Ciel" he looked at Chris.

"Chris"

* * *

**yay!my first cross-over! R&R please :3 if you do youll get a cookie hey guys im not updating this until i get...3reviews!hahaha!**


	2. Chapter 2

**We're All Related?Ch 2**

**another chapter...finaly...man im slow...**

* * *

**Chris' POV**

"Odd seeing you here Ciel" I smirked.

"You took the words right out of my mouth" his hand was on his hip.

"Ummmm...Chris? Who's this?" Tamaki asked.

"Hm? Oh this is my cousin, Ciel Phantomhive." the room began to fill with whispers. " You know Ciel, we haven't practiced in a while." A smirk appeared on his lips.

" If we don't Aunt Frances will scold us..." We began to slowly walk in a circle.

" Now then " I threw a fencing sword at him and got one of my own out. He got it and looked at me in confusion. I just shrugged my shoulders and got ready.

* * *

**Narrator**

They swung at each other, dodging each other's attacks.

" I see you haven't lost your touch,Ciel." Chris called out.

" The same to you, but I've been practicing more." Ciel called back.

" Practicing with the butler have we? " Chris chuckled. "That reminds me " he dogded an attack " how's Elizabeth? "

Just as they were about to clash, a third fencing sword came out of no where, making them stop.

"I thought I told you two to call me Lizzy! " A feminine voice called out. Everyone looked over at her: she had golden curls pulled up into ponytails, a bright face, emerald eyes and was wearing the girl's uniform.

" How long where you standing there? " Chris asked, dumbfounded.

" Long enough. How many times have I told the both of you to not fence in a room full of people!" She scolded them.

" Like mother like daughter! " Chris whispered to Ciel. For once, Ciel chuckled.

" Hey Chris?" Haruhi came up to her cousin.

"what's up Haruhi?"

" Can we just go through the introductions without fighting of any kind?"

"Sounds good" Chris nodded his head.

" That reminds me" Kyoya shut his little black book "Club hours are over,sorry ladies but please do come back tomorrow." All the girls left whining.

* * *

Once all the other girls were gone, we all sat on sofas facing each other and began the introductions.

" I'll start then" I sat back. " I'm Chris Nightmare, cousin of Ciel " I motioned to Ciel " and Haruhi, both from their mother's side.I have no real relation to Elizabeth in any way I know of...Who's next?"

" I'll go " Ciel started "I'm Ciel Phantomhive, Chris and Elizabeth are both my cousins. " He finished.

" All right then! My name's Elizabeth Midford, but you can call me Lizzy!" She smiled. "Even though Chris isn't my cousin I still consider him family! "

"Now that that's over" I go up " Ima go home and sleep. Bye!" I waved and left for home.

* * *

**dammit in too slow on this and my ideas are leaving me! DX anyways that's all I could think of for this chapter :/ I didn't really like it myself but that's just me, you guys got any ideas? Maybe I'll use them! ^.^**


End file.
